The Baron's Good Advice
by kristinmichelle
Summary: During Prefect duties the Bloody Baron gives Ron and Hermione good advice. Fluff. {Complete}


Here I fixed it for you guys, know it should be readable.

The Baron's Good Advice

By Kristin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; that would be JKR. However, I do own the plot with which to torture the borrowed characters. HA!

Summary: During Prefect duties Ron and Hermione run into the Bloody Baron, who gives some very good advice.

At 11 o'clock at night on Valentines Day, Ron and Hermione started their rounds; they started late because of a party Fred and George had thrown. The party had been the best they'd thrown so far, "Seeing as how it was their last year and all," Ron had said. It included plenty of food, candy, fireworks, streamers and flying hearts that attacked a person until he/she kissed someone. George said it was a prototype and likened it to "hostile mistletoe."

Harry was one victim of the hearts. They forced him to kiss Ginny. Much to everyone's surprise, especially Harry's, she looked nonplussed. Lavender was another victim; she kissed Ron, shocking him so badly that he missed the murderous glances Hermione and Seamus threw in his direction. The latter tried to even the score by kissing Hermione, who refused.

Anyway, the party distracted the pair of prefects enough for them to neglect their duties until 11 at night. At that time, Hermione pulled a disappointed Ron out of the Common Room and into the cold hallways of Hogwarts to do their nightly patrol.

Outside, snow covered the grounds, making it utterly freezing inside the stone castle. The pair walked closely together to keep warm as they made their rounds. They spoke of the party and people. He talked of Quidditch, while she talked of her latest book. Despite the romantic day, they saw no one in the halls or in any dark corners. In fact, the only movement they saw was the Bloody Baron. He came floating towards them and smiled knowingly at the pair who exchanged inquisitive glances. The Baron asked if they were out for a romantic stroll. Hermione responded quickly with a 'No,' a bit _too_ quickly for Ron and the Baron.

The Baron leaned down and whispered loudly to Ron, "You know, the hallways are not a very romantic place for a walk, young man. I suggest taking your lady outside. You'll find the snow-covered lawns and brisk air are quite mood enhancing. Indeed, she will beg to be in your embrace within moments."

Ron smiled at the Baron, who looked as if he had his own romantic rendezvous plans. He knew what Hermione's response would be to this, but he loved when she got riled up. As the Baron floated off, he looked back over his shoulder and gave a wink to Ron, who winked back with a large smile on his face. He heard Hermione gasp at this; he looked over at her with her mouth wide open, he saw her gaping at the two of them.

"Can you believe that! Not only did he think we are together, but he encouraged us to go outside and, and…well…AND YOU ENCOURAGED HIM! Now he is going to think that you and I are going outside together and he will tell the other ghosts and…Why are you grinning?"

"Nothing," Ron said with some difficulty. He was smiling so much his cheeks hurt. He loved when she got over-excited. She was so outraged that a House-ghost encouraged rule breaking. She could go on about this forever, so as she spoke he took her by the arm and led her away from the Baron.

"No, not nothing I know that grin, Ron. You're grinning like you know something I don't. Now tell me," she said all very fast through a smile that was slowly appearing on her face.

"How can you possibly know this grin, Hermione? How often do I know something you don't? I can't have grinned like this enough for you to recognize it," he said while still leading her outside.

"You're right. It is such a memorable smile, though. On the rare occasion that it appears, how could it not be recognizable?" she asked, still not realizing that they were nearing the doors.

He looked over at her face and smiled. She was staring straight at him. She was teasing him and he knew it. Not only teasing him but also flirting with him, "Wow 'Mione, a compliment! You remember my smiles? What else do you remember about me?" He nudged her arm, "Do you remember all my looks or just the special ones?"

She blushed a bit under his gaze and tried to remain calm. He was standing closer to her, closer than before. Before his closeness was for warmth, this was different. He was also looking at her differently than he normally did; she had seen this look before, but only for seconds at a time when she caught him looking at her from across a room. This never happened when they were alone. He had never been that forward. She was also suddenly aware that they were not heading back to Gryffindor Tower. Instead, they seemed to be quite near the doors to the outside courtyard. She was about to answer his questions when a question of her own entered her head. "Ron, what are we doing here?" she asked quite plainly to hide her nervousness. She didn't want to give away her excitement yet.

"Well," he began, "Ghosts, at least the ghosts here, have been around for quite some time. In that time they have seen things, learned things-you know, After-Life-experience," he chuckled at his own joke as she watched with a bemused smile. "Anyway, I have learned that our elders have a lot to teach us and constantly give good advice we don't take advantage of…" he trailed off.

They had reached the doors. He looked down at her and took one large step to push open the door, his eyes never leaving hers. As he opened the door, a cold gust blew through and he extended his hand to her and said, "I think I'm going to take the Baron's good advice…how about you?" She smiled sweetly at him, but waited before she took his hand; after all, she didn't want to seem too anxious. After a proper amount of time had elapsed (two seconds) she took his hand and they went through the door together.

AAAHHH! I know pure CHEESE! Okay, if you want a second chapter you gotta tell me because otherwise I plan for this to be a one shot story.

Love you all-

Kristin


End file.
